Doll profiles
Along with the diaries, the doll profiles are the most significant type of doll logs included with the Monster High dolls. They are all uploaded to the ''Monster High'' website, but physically exclusively included with the main dolls, and at that, only the dolls that represent the first incarnation of that character in the main doll series. Doll profiles are written from a first person perspective and provide basic information about the characters in thirteen categories, name included. The doll profiles are technically in continuity with all other continuities, though they are closest to the diary continuity. That said, the category "age" is not ever suspectible to change. Characters may celebrate birthdays in various continuities, but that does not in overall-canon context change their age, let alone the number on their profile. Also, the ages listed are relative to one another. Both Clawdeen and Invisi Billy list their ages as 15. Even though Clawdeen was introduced earlier and could be up to 17 by the time Invisi Billy is written down as being 15, due to the static nature of the characters' identities, Clawdeen and Invisi Billy are of the same age - both 15. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occured, see the notes section. Profiles Abbey Bominable * Parents: The Yeti * Age: 16 * Killer Style: Fur. It is practical for the blending in and the showing off. My special ice crystal I also wear for the perpetuating bodily coldness of my home. * Freaky Flaw: I am lacking in the tact. At altitude, talking is an oxygen waste so words are pointed. I am often puncturing the feelings of the monsters here down below. Also I am cold, both in the touching and being touched. * Pet: Shiver is my wooly mammoth. Her feelings being the kind not so easily punctured. * Favorite Activity: oarding on the snow is maxed out totally to the awesome. * Biggest Pet Peeve: The ritual of dating. I do not understand the trapping of the boy with the bait of flirtation... it seems to be not honorable. * Favorite Subject: Math. Numbers are the mountain beneath the snow. * Least Favorite Subject: Drama. * Favorite Color: Ice Blue * Favorite Food: The cheese of the yak and pancakes. * BFF's: Lagoona Blue and Frankie Stein C.A. Cupid * Parents: Eros * Name: I use my initials because my name is scary long, hideously unpronounceable and you know you're just going to call me "Cupid" anyway :p * Age: As old as teenage love. * Killer Style: I like lots of lace and delicate fabrics. One of my ghoulfriends said I was "frighteningly frilly" which I think is a lovely description, don't you? * Freaky Flaw: I'm a terrible shot. It's embarrassing but true which is why my advice is usually more on target than my arrows. * Pet: I would love to have a pet but there are so many fish in the sea--how could I choose just one? * Favorite Activity: Answering monster relationship questions. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters act surprised I'm not a guy. I'm not my dad okay? He deals exclusively with normies I only work with monsters. * Favorite Subject: Psychology * Least Favorite Subject: Clawculus. Not everything can be solved with an equation. * Favorite Color: Pink * Favorite Food: Cupcakes with sprinkles. * BFF's: Any monster who is in love with love. Clawd Wolf * Parents: The Werewolf * Age: 17 * Killer Style: Casual à la Clawdeen...it would be dumb for me to not listen to fashion advice from her. * Freaky Flaw: I shed...a lot. When I get out of the shower my family becomes the proud owners of a fur-lined tub. I might as well comb my hair with a lint brush and save the extra step. * Pet: A gargoyle bulldog named Rockseena. She's my number one rock solid fan. * Favorite Activity: I love football. I love the training, the strategy, the competition, and the atmosphere on game day. It's the perfect sport. * Biggest Pet Peeve: People who think that football players are all dumb jocks. I'll compare GPA's with anybody...okay maybe anybody but Ghoulia Yelps :) * Favorite Subject: Biteology. I want to go into sports medicine when my playing days are over. * Least Favorite Subject: Home Ick. Seriously, I can burn water. * Favorite Color: Teal * Favorite Food: Steak and lots of it. * BFF's: A pack leader can't play favorites. Clawdeen Wolf * Parents: The Werewolf * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I'm a fierce fashionista with a confident no-nonsense attitude. I'm also gorgeous, intimidating, and absolutely loyal to my friends. * Freaky Flaw: My hair is worthy of a shampoo commercial and that's just what grows on my legs. Plucking and shaving is definitely a full time job but that's a small price to pay for being scarily fabulous. * Pet: Crescent, a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am. * Favorite Activity: Shopping and flirting with the boys! * Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate having so many of my brothers and sisters in school at the same time. They're annoying, embarrassing, and totally know how to push my buttons. Oh, and Cleo de Nile. * Favorite Subject: Economics. One day I plan on having my own fashion empire and I want to know as much about business as I do about fashion. * Least Favorite Subject: Gym. It's only because they won't let me participate in my platform wedges. * Favorite Color: Gold–it's the only thing Cleo de Nile and I can ever agree on. * Favorite Food: Steak...rare. * BFF's: Frankie Stein & Draculaura Cleo de Nile * Parents: The Mummy * Age: 5,842 (give or take a few years) * Killer Style: I'm a true Egyptian princess complete with headdress, exotic jewelry, and oh yeah, the occasional stray bandage wrapping. * Freaky Flaw: The dark. Yes I'm a monster who's afraid of the dark - get over it. * Pet: Hissette is my sweet Egyptian cobra. Her hiss is honestly much worse than her, er, somewhat poisonous bite. * Favorite Activity: Ruling the halls of Monster High and being captain of the fearleading squad. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When someone refuses to obey me. * Favorite Subject: Geometry. Anything that involves triangles and pyramids is as easy as pie or would that be π? * Least Favorite Subject: History. Been there, seen that, got autographs from all the major players. * Favorite Color: Gold * Favorite Food: Grapes, especially when someone is feeding them to me. * BFF's: Deuce Gorgon & Ghoulia Yelps Deuce Gorgon * Parents: Medusa * Age: 16 * Killer Style: Skate shoes, hoodies and my signature shades. I also rock the snake hawk. * Freaky Flaw: I have to wear sunglasses to keep from turning my friends to stone. It only lasts up to 24 hours but I still hate accidentally causing a friend to rock out. * Pet: Perseus is my two-tailed rat named for an ancient Greek warrior mom knew. She doesn't think it's funny. * Favorite Activity: Playing casketball and cooking. * Biggest Pet Peeve: People who annoy me. * Favorite Subject: Culinary Arts-(see below) * Least Favorite Subject: Culinary Arts-I pretend to hate it but it's really the best class at Monster High. * Favorite Color: Neon green * Favorite Food: Greek Monster Fusion-it's my own creation. * BFF's: Cleo de Nile & Jackson Jekyll Draculaura * Parents: Dracula * Age: 1,599 (I can't wait for my Sweet 1600th) * Killer Style: My dad calls me Draculaura but to my friends I'm Ula D. I love to splash my black outfits with some cheery pink and I even carry a frilly umbrella so I can take an occasional walk in the sun. * Freaky Flaw: Since I can't see my reflection in a mirror, I have to leave the house not knowing if my clothes and makeup are just right. Of course after 1,599 years of practice I've gotten pretty good at it. * Pet: Count Fabulous is my BFF (Bat Friend Forever), he’s a very proud and proper bat but I just can't help but dressing him in the cutest little outfits. * Favorite Activity: I love smiling, laughing, and encouraging my friends. * Biggest Pet Peeve: The lack of vegetarian selections in the Monster High™ creepateria is so sad. * Favorite Subject: Creative Writing. It gives me a chance to write sweet stories about my friends. * Least Favorite Subject: Geography. After 1,599 years I’ve been everywhere...twice. * Favorite Color: Pink * Favorite Food: I'm a vegetarian, no icky blood for me, so it's fruits, vegetables and a lot of iron supplements. * BFF's: Frankie Stein & Clawdeen Wolf Frankie Stein Regular * Parents: Frankenstein and his bride * Age: I'm 15...days that is. * Killer Style: My friends say I have the perfect figure for fashion. I’m not really sure what that means yet, but they’ve taken me shopping for some scary cute clothes that are absolutely to die for. * Freaky Flaw: Sometimes my stitches come loose at the worst possible moments. Like the day my arm flew off at fearleading tryouts and landed right in front of the most creeparific guy at Monster High. I was mortalfied. * Pet: Watzit. I'm not sure all of the things he's made from but Watzit’s pet license is 10 pages long. * Favorite Activity: Since I'm only 15 days old I don’t really have a favorite yet! I want to experience everything before I have to choose. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Every morning when I come upstairs my father insists on grinning and shouting, "It's alive!" * Favorite Subject: History. It's great because it helps me to understand where my friends are coming from. * Least Favorite Subject: Swimming. I tend to short out and say silly things when I get wet. * Favorite Color: Black and white stripes. * Favorite Food: Because I'm only 15 days old, everything I've tried so far is the best thing ever! * BFF's: Draculaura & Clawdeen Wolf SDCCI * Parents: Frankenstein and his bride * Age: Let's see...what time is it? * Killer Style: Currently it appears to be laboratory chic but I'm hoping it’ll change to something that doesn’t tie in the back and is a little less...drafty. * Freaky Flaw: I seem to have a stitch in my side that won't go away. * Pet: I think I would like a pet but I would have a hard time choosing just one type. It's too bad there isn't a one kind of pet with all the best qualities put together in one cute package. * Favorite Activity: I'm a big fan of walking so far. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I haven't even had a chance to develop a small one yet. * Favorite Subject: How do you spell that Dad? Q-u-a-n-t-u-m P-h-y-s-i-c-s (I have no idea what that is yet but Dad seems to think I'll love it. We'll see.) * Least Favorite Subject: I'm planning on liking everything until further notice. * Favorite Color: Black and white stripes. * Favorite Food: Brussels Sprouts...Dad said to put that down because it would be funny. * BFF's: Hopefully I'll have lots of them. Ghoulia Yelps * Parents: The Zombie * Age: 16–in monster years * Killer Style: My horn rimmed "geek chic" glasses–they absolutely go with everything. * Freaky Flaw: I cannot function without a proper schedule and I do not process last minute changes very well. I am also extremely shy which contributes to my lack of spontaneity. * Pet: An owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. Even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me, he is always happy to see me and never cares if I am late. * Favorite Activity: I love to read and learn new things. Books always fit into my schedule. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Last minute schedule changes and monsters who cannot speak zombie. There is nothing quite so frustrating as arriving late and having to explain why to some monster who cannot understand what you are saying. * Favorite Subject: Unfortunately, the narrow constraints of this question preclude me from answering it. (Translation: I cannot choose just one.) * Least Favorite Subject: I believe there is something to be learned from every class. Even dodge ball teaches one to duck. * Favorite Color: Red * Favorite Food: Brains...just kidding. I actually have quite the affinity for rapidly prepared, mass market cuisine. (Translation: I like fast food.) * BFF's: Cleo de Nile and everyone else at Monster High Holt Hyde * Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Hyde * Age: 16...I think. * Killer Style: My style is on fire baby! No really, I literally have flames leaping off my body. I'm like my own light show. I also have this smokin' ying-yang symbol tattooed on my back and of course I never go anywhere without my headphones 'cause you never know when a beat will blaze up you. * Freaky Flaw: I've got a bad temper. It's not something I'm proud of but every once in a while it flares up and I have to spend a lot of time apologizing for it. I also have a hard time remembering some things. * Pet: Crossfade, a chameleon. He's the best pet ever 'cause change never bothers him and he totally digs my music. * Favorite Activity: Creating new monster music mixes. I love it when my tunes come alive and I can get all the monsters in the house out on the dance floor. That's why I'm the scary coolest DJ at Monster High. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Having to listen to boring music. Seriously, if music can't transform you it ain't nothing but static. * Favorite Subject: Music theory. Hey, I didn't get good at this by being lucky. I study and practice my flames off to be the best. * Least Favorite Subject: Anything without a beat. * Favorite Color: Orange * Favorite Food: Hot wings. I like'em hot enough to make a dragon cry. * BFF's: I'm down with all the monsters that love my music. Howleen Wolf * Parents: The Werewolf * Age: 14 * Killer Style: I like to call the way I dress "were-punk". It's like taking lots of different styles and mashing them together to make something totally new and creepy cool. Clawdeen says it looks like I got dressed in the dark but I like it and that's all that matters to me. * Freaky Flaw: My hair. Sometimes it does what I want, sometimes it does what it wants, and sometimes it does things that make both of us look bad. * Pet: Cushion is my pet hedgehog. She may be a little prickly on the outside but she's really sweet on the inside. * Favorite Activity: I love playing soccer. It's so much fun! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When I get treated like the little sister. I mean, I am the little sister but I'm not a baby anymore. * Favorite Subject: I kind of like math and sometimes history but biteology is cool too. * Least Favorite Subject: Sometimes my favorite subject one day is my least favorite the next day. Weird huh? * Favorite Color: It kind of depends on the day. * Favorite Food: Hotdogs * BFF's: Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes) Invisi Billy * Parents: The Invisible Man * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I'm kind of a minimalist when it comes to style-definitely a less-is-more kind of monster. I mean you'd never be able to pick me out of a crowd by what I’m wearing. * Freaky Flaw: I'm like totally transparent cause I have absolutely nothing to hide. It gets me in trouble sometimes though cause not every monster appreciates it, so I'm practicing on being more opaque. * Pet: I had a dog once, but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. Now I have a box, which may or may not contain a cat. * Favorite Activity: I love pulling pranks and practical jokes. I don’t do anything destructive or mean, of course- just funny. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters talk about me like I'm not there. It's totally not scary cool. * Favorite Subject: Physics. I'm like a total science nerd and some of my most epic practical joke ideas have come from experiments we’ve done in class. * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn’t see you." Lame. * Favorite Color: Camouflage. What? It's true. * Favorite Food: - * BFF's: I can blend in with any crowd. Jackson Jekyll * Parents: Dr. Jekyll * Age: 16 * Killer Style: I like sweater vests and plain styles that are neat, orderly and buttoned down. It may seem a little quiet and dull but the last thing I need in my life is more loud and flashy. * Freaky Flaw: My dual nature makes it impossible for me to know if any plan I make is ever going to come together. It's not that I don't try, but it's like a total creep shoot whether or not I'll actually be where I'm supposed to be, when I'm supposed to be there. * Pet: Crossfade, a chameleon. He can blend into any situation and never call attention to himself. * Favorite Activity: I'm actually pretty athletic, not like werewolf athletic of course, but I like playing basketball–I mean casketball–and video games. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Music with a 4/4 beat played at 90+ decibels. It causes me to lose my short-term memory and my long-term dignity. * Favorite Subject: Mad Science. I don't know why; guess it's just in my blood. * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation during dodge ball week. * Favorite Color: Yellow * Favorite Food: Macaroni and cheese. * BFF's: Frankie Stein and Deuce Gorgon Lagoona Blue * Parents: The Sea Monster * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I mostly like to creep out in my baggies, tank top and floppies. That way I'm ready for any kind of a scary good time whether it's surfing, screech volleyball or checking out the bro's with my girls. But I also like to show up to parties in my scary cute little black dress just to show everybody I can pull off the look. * Freaky Flaw: My skin tends to dry out if I spend too much time out of the water so I go through a fright of moisturizer. Chlorine from the Monster High pool also has a tendency to turn my blond hair blue but it's a creeporific look don't you think? * Pet: Neptuna is my pet piranha and I've got a special purse that's actually a fishbowl so I can secretly take Neptuna to class. * Favorite Activity: Anything that involves being in, on or around the water. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Anyone who treats the ocean like his or her own personal trashcan. * Favorite Subject: Oceanography. If I can't be in the water I want to be studying about it. * Least Favorite Subject: Geology. Volcanoes + rocks + deserts = my nightmare. * Favorite Color: Ocean blue. * Favorite Food: Sushi. * BFF's: I'm down with everybody brah. Meowlody and Purrsephone * Parents: Both: We're 15 * Age: Both: Werecats * Killer Style: **Purrsephone: We purrfurr skirts, vests, and shiny, jingly bracelets. We also love fashions that match. Right Sis? **Meowlody: You're sooo correct. It makes life so much less confusing...for us. * Freaky Flaw: ** Purrsephone: Sometimes our curiosity gets us into trouble and we agree to purrticipate in the plans of others without considering the consequences. ** Meowlody: Why Sis, you make it sound like we don't have a mind of our own. **Purrsephone: My apologies, purrhaps I was mistaken then. * Pet: Both: We used to have a canary...but one of us is allergic to birds and we had to give him away. * Favorite Activity: Both: When we're not napping we love gymnastics. Especially since we always land on our feet. * Biggest Pet Peeve: ** Purrsephone: When monsters automatically assume we think alike and always agree on everything. ** Meowlody: That's not my pet peeve. I don't like closed doors. ** Purrsephone: You could just open them. ** Meowlody: Not the point. * Favorite Subject: Both: We love Mad Science, especially the section on genetics. * Least Favorite Subject: Both: Home Ick-Ms. Kindergrubber makes us wear full body hairnets. * Favorite Color: Both: Our favorite is orange and burnt orange. * Favorite Food: Both: Ice cream. * BFF's: Both: Toralei and of course, each other. Nefera de Nile * Parents: The Mummy * Age: I am ageless of course...but for those of you who keep track of such things, I am three years older than my younger sister Cleo. * Killer Style: I prefer fashions and accessories that accentuate my timeless beauty like the blue of the eternal Nile or gold, especially gold, which does not tarnish or rust. Much like myself. * Freaky Flaw: Flawed? Who said I was flawed? I want names and a mirror-quickly! * Pet: Azura is my pet scarab, Scarabaeus sacer, to be exact, he brings me the sun. * Favorite Activity: Making sure that my sister knows her place in the royal line of succession. It's right behind me. * Biggest Pet Peeve: If someone or something annoys me I deal with it. Immediately. * Favorite Subject: It was Dragonology. I just have a charming way with reptiles. * Least Favorite Subject: It used to be Dead Languages. Why should I bother to learn when I have servants who can interpret for me? * Favorite Color: Nile blue * Favorite Food: Almas caviar and white truffles * BFF's: I rule alone. Operetta * Parents: The Phantom of the Opera * Age: 16...in phantom years * Killer Style: From the top of my hotrod red victory roll hairdo to the souls in my shoes-don't step on 'em-I'm a high-octane rockabilly phantom de force. I've also got this pitch perfect beauty mark that starts on my face and ends in the ginchiest tat ever. * Freaky Flaw: I'm a bit of a diva and a perfectionist...okay more than a bit. Mostly it's just about my music though which causes monsters to kinda lose their minds for a few days if they hear me sing live. My voice doesn't have the same effect when you listen to it recorded. * Pet: Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is my pet spider. Course he's not like any other spider you've ever seen unless you've seen one rocking a pompadour while playing a standup bass. * Favorite Activity: Playing music and singing. What else is there to unlife? * Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like being told what to do-guess I'm hardheaded that way. * Favorite Subject: Music history. Can't know where you're going if you don't know where you've been. * Least Favorite Subject: Mad Science. The only thing I want to create is music. * Favorite Color: Vintage Velvet Red * Favorite Food: Fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Thankyouverymuch. * BFF's: Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon Robecca Steam * Parents: A Mad Scientist * Age: 116 * Killer Style: I would have described my style as rather old fashioned in this current time although I have been recently informed that it was totally "steam punk" and quite "cutting edge". This is a relief as no monster wishes to be thought of as dull. * Freaky Flaw: My internal clock does not properly function and I seem to always arrive late. It seems not to matter how many alarms I set or watches I wear; nothing helps. Good thing I have a permanent mechanics excuse in the Headmistress' office. * Pet: Captain Penny is my mechanical penguin. Working wings are unnecessary when one is equipped with a rocket pack. * Favorite Activity: I am quite the scaredevil and I delight in using my rocket boots to do stunts and tricks that make other monsters stop what they are doing to watch me perform. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Rain * Favorite Subject: Metal shop * Least Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I am skilled, however, in the boiling of water. * Favorite Color: Copper * Favorite Food: Even though I do not require traditional food, I am fond of ginger tea. * BFF's: Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein Rochelle Goyle * Parents: The Gargoyles * Age: 415 * Killer Style: Being from Paris, I love to mix the rot iron and stained glass together. It gives my look a certain timeless quality, does it not? * Freaky Flaw: I am very protective of my friends and sometimes I get in the way when they do not have a need for my protection. I also have the...how you say..."chip on the shoulder." * Pet: A gargoyle griffin. She is called Roux and she is mine from the time she was hatched. * Favorite Activity: Sculpting * Biggest Pet Peeve: Pigeons * Favorite Subject: Architecture. I have spent much time on and around buildings. * Least Favorite Subject: Swimming. I sink like the stone. * Favorite Color: Grey * Favorite Food: Hard rock candy. * BFF's: Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam Spectra Vondergeist * Parents: 16–in monster years * Age: The Ghosts * Killer Style: Silk, silk, and more silk accentuated with a touch of metal. It allows me to freely float about with just a hint of rattle. It's quite the haunting look wouldn't you agree? * Freaky Flaw: Yes, well I've never really given this much thought you see since I find that it's unhealthy to focus on what one does wrong especially when contrasted with all the good one does in unlife. I am also not a gossip despite rumors to the contrary. * Pet: Rhuen is my ghost ferret. Did you know the name ferret comes from the Latin word fuittus, which means "little thief"? Of course you didn't until I told you. * Favorite Activity: Providing certain information not readily available to the general Monster High student body. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When certain monsters doubt the behind the screams information I have about what really happens at Monster High. It can be very difficult being the only one in the whole school to know. * Favorite Subject: Journalism. * Least Favorite Subject: Math. It's just so rigid and un-open to interpretation. * Favorite Color: Violet * Favorite Food: Angel Food cake. It's light and full of sweetness, much like me. * BFF's: Everyone loves Spectra V! Toralei Stripe * Parents: The Werecat * Age: 15 - but I'm still on the first of my nine lives. * Killer Style: I purrfer fashions that accentuate my natural feline grace while adding just enough spikiness in my accessories to say, "I don't come when I'm called." * Freaky Flaw: Purrhaps I could be faulted for my fascination with the claw of cause and effect...or not. I suppose it all depends on whether or not you're the monster being affected. * Pet: Sweet Fangs is my pet sabre-tooth tiger cub. She's much more cuddly than I am. * Favorite Activity: It's either taking a nap or waking up from a nap and immediately taking another one. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like being rubbed the wrong way. * Favorite Subject: Drama. My ability to purrfectly mimic another monster's voice or accent makes this the purrfect class for me, * Least Favorite Subject: Math. It brings back unpleasant memories. * Favorite Color: Orange * Favorite Food: Milk shakes and anchovies. Separately, not mixed together. * BFF's: Meowlody and Purrsephone Venus McFlytrap * Parents: The Plant Monster * Age: 15 * Killer Style: Bright, loud and in your face. The brightest flowers get the most attention and I'm no shrinking violet when it comes to wanting monsters to look my way. * Freaky Flaw: Right - I'm passionate about protecting the world we live in and I don't want it trashed-that's not my flaw-but sometimes I accidentally-on purpose use my pollens of persuasion to get monsters to volunteer for my cause. * Pet: A venus flytrap called Chewlian. He's got a really snappy personality. * Favorite Activity: I like hiking, camping and convincing other monsters how important it is to be caretakers of the world we live in. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Monsters who trash the environment. * Favorite Subject: Biteology * Least Favorite Subject: Wood shop * Favorite Color: Green * Favorite Food: Fresh water and sunshine * BFF's: Lagoona Blue and Gillington "Gil" Webber Notes * Frankie Stein is the only character with two profiles: her regular one, and one about her first hours alive, which came with 2010 SDCCI doll. The SDCCI profile was published within her SDCCI diary, while the box featured her regular profile. * Originally, the pet peeve entry read "Biggest Pet Peeve". Starting with the 'School's Out' subline, the entry was simplified to "Pet Peeve". In contrast, the plushie profiles published at the time retained the "Biggest Pet Peeve" designation. * Lagoona's website profile refers to "beach volleyball". The profile published with her doll calls it "screech volleyball". * Deuce Gorgon's website profile is vague about the effect of his gaze, stating: "It doesn't last that long". His doll profile specifies it into "It only lasts up to 24 hours". * Draculaura's website profiles says she's a "vegan". Her doll profile states she is a "vegetarian". Also, her "Killer Style" entry of the website has another line, reading "My dad calls me Draculaura but to my friends I'm Ula D.", which the doll profile does not have. * Holt Hyde's profile as it came with his October 2010-release doll noted his lineage as "Son of Mr. Hyde". Later doll releases and the website version of the profile have it as "Son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde". The doll profile also has a second line in the "Favorite Activity" entry, which the website profile doesn't have. It reads "That's why I'm the scary coolest DJ at Monster High.". * Ghoulia's website profile describes Sir Hoots A Lot thus: "The perfect companion even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me.". Her doll profile phrases it as: "Even though he absolutely refuses to be a message courier for me, he is always happy to see me and never cares if I am late.". Also, the second sentence of her Freaky Flaw on the website reads: "My zombie nature also means that I walk rather slowly, have trouble making facial expressions and can only speak...well...zombie.", while on the doll's box it reads: "I am also extremely shy which contributes to my lack of spontaneity.". Lastly, her website profile details her "Killer Style" as "My horn-rimmed "nerd glasses." They absolutely go with everything.", while the doll's profile softens it to "My horn rimmed "geek chic" glasses–they absolutely go with everything.". * Spectra's website profile lists her age as simply "16". The profile with the doll elaborates "16–in monster years". * Operetta's website profile originally listed "Holt Hyde and Heath Burns" as her BFF's and featured a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This was changed shortly after - Cleo's stamp was removed and her BFF's became "Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon". These friends are also listed on her doll profile. * Nefera's website profile underlines "younger" when Nefera says to be three years older than Cleo. The doll profile does not do this. * Meowlody and Purrsephone's website profile states that their BFF's are "Meowlody and Purrsephone". The profile that comes with the dolls reads as "Toralei and of course, each other." For the rest, much of their sense are just a tad shorter in the doll profile than the website profile, like "sister" being replaced with "Sis". This is presumably done to get the profile and profile art to fit. * Howleen's website profile ends Cushion's description with "but she's really sweet on the inside and that's what matters.". The profile released with the doll only includes "but she's really sweet on the inside.". Also, the website profile lists her BFF's as "Clawdeen Wolf and Abbey Bominable", while her doll profile states "Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes)". * Invisi Billy's profile misses the "Favorite Food" entry. This will likely be corrected once the doll is released or the profile added to the website. * Jackson Jekyll's website profile states he is the "Son of Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll". His later doll profile states he is the "Son of Dr. Jekyll". Also, his Freaky Flaw on the website is "My dual nature makes it impossible for me to be totally reliable. It's not that I don't try, but it's like a total creep shoot whether or not I actually follow through on any promise I make.". This is very different word-wise from his doll profile, which reads: "My dual nature makes it impossible for me to know if any plan I make is ever going to come together. It's not that I don't try, but it's like a total creep shoot whether or not I'll actually be where I'm supposed to be, when I'm supposed to be there.". lastly, the first sentence of his biggest pet peeve reads: "Music with a 4/4 beat played at 90+ decibels.", in the doll diary, but on the website it is the less specific "Having to listen to loud music with a beat.". * C.A. Cupid's profile as published with both her Sweet 1600 and her Main V5 doll has an extra entry on her name and why she uses initials. This entry is not present in the website version of the profile.FRANKIEJA Category:Profiles Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2010